Winter Wonderland
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: AngelCollins fluff. Maureen is featured too.


_A/N: Just a little winter fun..._

"Hey,Collins!"

The anarchist turned around.

"Ye-"

_Thwap!!!_

Thomas B Collins sputtered. He stumbled back,almost falling on his ass. He roughly rubbed the stinging,ice cold snow out of his eyes. "_Maureen_! _You little bitch_!!" He exclaimed,his sentence broken up by laughter. The professor bent down,scooping up as much of the white power as he could. He straightened up,packing it into a menacing snowball between his large hands,all the while fixing her with a dangerous smile. This caused Maureen to spin around and take off,squealing with glee. "SOMEBODY HELP! HE'S TRYING TO MURDER ME!" She shrieked wildly, running toward the group(and slipping once or twice in the process). Joanne rolled her eyes upward at her girlfriend's antics. "You got yourself into this,honeybear." the lawyer reminded her. Maureen stopped in her tracks,dumbfounded and in a panic. "But-but…" she stammered desperatley,expecting sympathy. To her horror,she heard Collins' thundering footsteps charging toward her,crunching on the snow. "EEEE!" Without even turning around, she dashed toward Angel and Mimi,who were building a snowman. She dove behind the drag queen,literally using her as a human shield. She knew damn well that Collins wouldn't risk hitting his Angel.

Sure enough Collins froze,a look of defeat washing upon his features. He lowered his arm,dropping the snowball. "What the-? That's not _fair_!" he cried,stamping his foot. Maureen peaked out from behind Angel and stuck out her tongue in response.

Angel twisted around to look at Maureen,then she gazed at her boyfriend. "Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" She prodded gentley,amusement playing on her lips. Her and Mimi were so busy concentrating on their snowman(and gossiping) that they were oblivious to the war going on around them.

"Your boyfriend is trying to _kill_ me!" Maureen whined to Angel. "What?!" Collins shook his head incredulously. He narrated his side of the story with vocal inflections,big facial expressions and wild hand gestures…nearly taking the title of 'drama queen' from Maureen. "_She_ started it! I was minding my own business... then **WAM**! She hits me in the _face_ with this big ol' hunk of ice…"

"It was a _snowball_!" Maureen hissed,eyes narrowing.

Mimi cast a sidelong glare at the performance artist. "That's dirty pool!" She scolded a cringing Maureen. "No," Collins was thoughtful. "It was dirty snow. All yellow and crap..." Angel gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "Did you say in the _face_??" she asked. Collins cast his eyes downward. He hung his head and nodded,staring at his shoes and sniffling slightly (he was in the mood to be pampered). Angel walked over to him. Maureen, missing her human shield, took refuge behind Mimi. "Oh my poor baby!" "It's gonna bruise,Ang…" he pouted. "No,no…it's ok. You're ok…." Angel crooned, graceful fingers gentley caressing his face. "Now tell me were it hurts,honey." Collins thought for a second. "Well.." he said,keeping up the charade. "My nose is kinda sore…" Angel stood up on her tippy toes and pressed a light,feathery kiss to the bridge of his nose. "Anywhere else?" Collins could not mask his delight. "She got me good on the mouth…" "Oh did she,now?" Angel smirked. Collins nodded "Yeah-" Angel cut him off by engaging him into a passionate lip lock,which was met with cheers, groans, a puking noise from Roger. Because of her short attention span,Maureen had long since lost interest in Collins and had wandered over to Joanne,talking to her and Mark about something.

Angel smiled at him when they finally broke apart. "Feel better,baby?"

"_Much_." He winked at her,smiling against her mouth. However, he seemed to be preoccupied. Angel craned her neck, following his gaze and saw that he was staring at the performance artist. She turned back to him,giggling good naturedly. "Now I know you aren't staring at her butt 'cause you want it,Thomas." Collins looked back at his girlfriend with pleading eyes. "_Pleeease_,Angel? Can I?" he begged. Angel sighed,giving in. "Oh,alright. If you must. But not too hard…"

Collins,however, was not listening. He bent down,scooped up a fistful of snow,packed it into a ball, drew his arm back, and pitched it with all his might,aiming it toward Maureen's rear end as if it were a target.

The diva's scream echoed through out the entire park.

THE END


End file.
